Last of the Real Ones
by Peridot101
Summary: You are a warrior from the future. Aided with your sisters to make the world less evil and crime filled. Until you meet a guy who will teach you how to fight...and teach you who you really are.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic ever! I've been meaning to do this for SUCH a long time. Anyways, I do NOT own DBZ, if I did I would be rich and there would be a lot of LGBTQ relationships. ENJOY!

You wake up in your small bed. Sunlight hits your eyes. You try to fight it but it has already won. You yawn and stretch as you claw your way out of the sheets. You make sure your cat-ear hat is on. You are greeted by the morning cold as you slump your way down the ladder. You walk to the kitchen and are greeted by the smell of food that wakes you up. You see your sisters.

"Hey, (y/n). How did you sleep?" Said Lamp. You look at your majin step sister.

"Pretty good. But I had another one of those weird dreams again," you reply. These dreams just seem to get more intense and confusing.

"You have those dreams every night. Deal with it, it's annoying to hear you whine about it," said Tinks. You look at your estranged twin.

"Oh, Tinks. What are we going to do with you?" You say playfully, but she growls and punches you. Ouch!

You are about to say something but Lamp intervenes.

"Kids, shut your pie-holes. We're going to train today and I'm not taking babies."

You and Tinks immediately shut up and you look at her with owl eyes.

"Anyways, eat your pancakes. We have a long day today."

You look at the HUGE stacks of pancakes that Lamp made from rocks in front of you. And you and your sisters waste no time and shove it in your mouths.

—

After breakfast you and your sisters walk out to the place where you train, which is a cliffside by the ocean. You take off your weighted gear, which includes your hat. Your sister does the same. You both tuck your tails into your pants.

"Okay, just do the basics and I'll teach you more after warmups," Lamp said, sitting down.

"You go, Tinks." You said.

"Why do I go first?" Tinks questioned.

"Ladies first."

"That's sexist, and if we're going like that, you go first. You're more feminine than me."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Ha, you agree with me!" You said, enjoying her anger.

"I'll murder you! You immature little pest!" She hisses through clenched teeth.

You rush toward her as she charges at you, but in the distance you hear an explosion.

"What was that?" Asked Tinks, a bit startled.

"Oh, I think it was one of those mini villages! They all bomb each other all the time! Let's go over. They have a ton of cool stuff left over from the war!" You say, amazed and excited.

"We have to train. Plus, most of the stuff there is destroyed." Lamp said annoyed.

"C'mon, you got that really cool purple cape from last time. And we need a break once in a while," you said, adding to the sentence with your signature puppy eyes no one can defend against.

Lamp looks at your eyes, knowing very well she can't fight those eyes, but a worried look comes across her face.

"I don't know..." Lamp trailed off as your smile died a little.

Lamp was born before the war, and was 8 when the bombs hit across the world. She experienced a lot of traumatic experiences and still fights those dreams. But the issue is that mini wars are going on all over the world. And that did not help.

"C'mon, nothing bad will happen. And we can leave when you say. And we might be able to find things to fix up the house a little." You smile at her.

"Okay, fine." She smiles back. While all of this is happening, Tinks is just ignoring you and looking off in the distance.

"Lets go!" You yell as all of you race to the barren land that will lead you to a stranger and change your life forever.


	2. Vain

Hi, if you are reading this, you have excepted that your life has become so bad that you read this monstrosity. Just kidding, your cool. In fact, I wanna make a shout out to powerrangersoflight for the first comment, so thanks man? Woman? Majin? Anyways, I DO NOT own DBZ, if I did, I would make it trashy and live in Mexico.

—

"Hurry!" You yell, as you near the destruction zone. You can hardly contain your excitement as you can see a little bit.

"Slow the hell down, (y/n)!" Lamp yells. As you get to the sight, your sisters join you. You are all breathing heavily.

Down below is a ditch filled with broken objects and memories. Anything you can find in a normal house in pile into the ditch. It smelled like anyone could imagine... it smelled like death.

"See, it's nothing idiot boy," Tinks said annoyed.

"Nothing? It's treasure!" You scream, jumping into the pit of garbage.

"There is some cool stuff in there. Like that half waffle iron," said Lamp, no knowing if she was being sarcastic or not. You start picking through the stuff, until you hear a rattle.

"What was that?" You say, scared.

this

Lott

You gri

"Probably a raccoon," Said Lamp.

"What if it was a g-g-g-ghost!?" You say even more scared than before.

"Who the hell are you, Scooby doo? Move, I'm gonna blow it up," Yelled Tinks, annoyed. She stretched her arm out more, but a blue wolf came out.

"Don't kill me!" Yelled the talking, walking, wolf.

"Vain? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Lamp annoyed.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the great Lamp? The majin with the power of sight, and... oh, what's this? Two eyes? Two eyes! No wonder your so good with sight! With those TWO EYES you could make out who someone is. I applaud you, oh mighty, I-,"

"If you don't shut your filthy dog mouth right now, so help me god, I will put a muzzle on you. Go pee on a light post, or go eat your own poop. We are busy," Lamp countered.

"Chill," Vain said. "I'm just looking for scrap metal for a machine I'm building," Said Vain

"What are you building?" You ask, curiously.

"Oh hey, (y/n)! Didn't see you there. I would tell you but remember the last time..."

—-

Dramatic flashback

"What's this?" You ask, confused at the weird looking camera.

"It's a camera that of you take a selfie with someone it switches your gender. This is a starter invention, so it isn't that grand, but it's still cool," Vain responded.

"Is it safe?" Asked Lamp concerned.

"Probably not..." Said Vain.

You look at the camera amazed, then you look at your sister, then back at the camera. An idea pops into your head. As the teenagers are talking about the camera, you sneak up behind your sister, then take a pose.

"Say cheese!" You yell, and snap the camera.

"No!" Vain and Lamp yelled in unison, but it was to late. Light enveloped you and your sister, and you were a girl, and your sister was a girl.

"This is so cool!" You screamed in a higher pitch voice, while your sister is surprised and then angry.

"What the hell did you do?!" Screamed your sister, in a deeper voice.

"Relax sis, or bro, I was just testing. Vain can change is back, right," You ask happy.

"No, it's permanent! I can't change you back," Vain replies, and everyone gets a horrified look.

—

"But then you changed us back. I'm a boy and she's a chick. We're cool now, correction, we've been cool," You say, happy.

"I beat the crap out of you," Tinks says, angry.

"I gotta go you guys, this chapter will go on to long. See ya!" Vain says, hurrying off to the forest with the supplies he needs.

"What a weirdo," Lamp said.

"How come you hate him? Didn't you live with him when you were 11?" You ask confused.

"We had a falling out. But I don't hate him. I just don't except his existence fully," Lamp said with a sigh.

"Well, ima go find some good trash," you say hopping into the ditch.

Your sisters just watch you with no respect. You, on the other hand, are having a blast. You find a knife, a katana, a ukulele, and capsule Corp hat. That's when you find it under some rubble. It was like it was calling your name. But it wasn't your name, it was some one else's but you recognized it.

"What's this?" You say, holding up an orange ball with four darker orange stars in it.


	3. The Other Ball

OMK IM SO SORRY! I haven't posted in a LONG time, and now I feel bad. :'(. I'm still figuring out a schedule and school is crazy. But that is no excuse, and I'll try to post more frequently. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, if I did, I would have weird ships and use my money to buy gravity falls and Steven universe.

—

"How am I supposed to know, knit-whit? Do I look like urban dictionary?" Tinks asked, annoyed.

"Wow, someone is salty today," you say much to Tinks' anger.

"Shut up," she responds.

"Let me see that," says Lamp, wondering what the ball was. You hand it to her. She began to examine it. The stars floated in the middle of the smooth, cold ball. She then raises an eyebrow.

"This looks like the one in the time square, but with one star instead of four. We should check that one out to see if these are the same," said Lamp.

"What about training?" Asked Tinks, angered.

"Guess we should put it off for a day. It wouldn't hurt us, and we deserve a break," replied Lamp, absorbing the ball into her body.

"What the hell are we? The Goonies?" Muttered Tinks, but she new to never argue with Lamp. Lamp won a lot of debates against Tinks. That would embarrass Tinks and she needed to keep her sayain pride.

"Anyways, we should get a move on. It's not that far away from here," Lamp said. You eagerly start running in the direction of the time square.

"Hey, wait! Oh god, not again with this," Lamp said in displeasure. She and Tinks began to run after you.

—

You make it to time square, as you are there you admire the world around you. There were tons of mini shops built of trash trying to sell you stuff as far as the eye could see. There were poor people on the streets and you could practically taste the germs. This was all lit perfectly by the grey sky. You never really came here because Lamp could turn rocks and trash into food. You did come here from time to time with your mom to taste-test food. And you did end up coming here when mom was sick and needed medicine. But that was in the past...

"What the hell! Do we have to put a leash an you now?" Lamp asked mad, while heavily breathing with Tinks at her side, who was also angered. But she notices how quiet you are.

"You okay, bud?" Lamp asked.

"Yeah, just daydreaming. Where is that other ball?"

"It's in the middle of time square where that broken fountain is. It sits on top of it. We can basically take it since stealing is a huge thing. Hell, we could take the whole fountain without anyone noticing or caring," Lamp responds. Right as always.

"Okay, lets go then," You say. You all began walking down to the fountain.

You look around to see different species and sexes walking around, minding their business.

"I forgot how gross this place is," Lamp says wrinkling the nose she does not have.

"Wait, how did you breathe? Majins don't have nostrils," You say, confused.

"Oh, we breathe through our holes. And we do not have to breathe all the time. We can go days,even months without breathing. But we can't go more than a couple of days without food," Lamp responds, not really paying attention.

"Cool..." You say with say with stars in your eyes.

"Hey Tinks, why do you always have your hair in a pony-tail?" You ask, trying to pass the time.

"Too keep hair out of my face, and I actually look good in one," she said, looking at two people gambling.

"Look! There it is!" You shout, running over to it with a smile.

The fountain itself was a debate. One hand said it was ugly, and the other said it was beautiful. It was covered in moss and was over taken by vines. On top, almost glowing, was the simpler ball.

As you walk over, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where the bread handouts are?" You turn around to see a girl, around your age. She is wearing stitched up jeans along with a teddy bear t-shirt. Her white hair was on the longer side, and her pale skin made her red eyes sparkle.

"Oh, um, ye-yeah, sure. It's-um... over by the busses. Are you new?" You ask, turning red.

She giggles. "Yeah, my dad started a weapon shop. My name is Roos. What's yours?" She extended her hand.

"Um (y/n)," You say, redder than her eyes.

"That's a cute name," she says smiling.

"Thanks."

"I gotta go, see ya later." She ran off.

You still stand there, looking at her run. What is this weird feeling? It felt like something in You was fluttering. It's probably nothing, you probably are just suffering from radiation poisoning, but everyone gets over it.

"Are you coming at not?" Lamp asks. Then she noticed your redness. She grinned.

"Yeah I'm, uh, coming," you say, running over to the fountain.

"Oh my kami, you have a crush," Lamp says, giggling.

"What? No! That was just some chick asking where the bread hand outs are,"

"Oh come on, she was also hitting on you. Did you see her eyes? They were saying 'YASS a cute one'," Lamp says laughing.

"Why would she hit on me? Why would I even hit on her?" You question.

"You have a thing for albinos," Tinks grinned.

"Look, can we just continue with our journey please?" You beg.

"Okay, but we won't let this down," Lamp says, smiling. You frown.

You all walk over to the fountain. Lamp looks around, to make sure no one is looking, and stretches her arm toward the wired looking ball. She pulls it off with ease, and brings it down. Your eyes and sisters eyes open wide when they compare the balls.

"There connected in some way. Any ideas kids?" Lamp asks, looking at them carefully.

"Both could be used as a torture weapon," Tinks says, smiling.

"Could be used for stress relief," You say, with stars in your eyes.

"Could be use to spread plague," Tinks adds, smiling evilly.

"I wonder if there's more," you wonder out loud.

"Maybe the library has some solutions to our questions," Lamp smiles.

"We can't go back!" You whine.

"Why?" Lamp questions.

"Remember, I screamed fire in it when it was crowded. And Tinks destroyed a section of books. That all leads up to a lifetime ban," You say.

"Of course...," Lamp mutters under her breath

"But they will let me in. Because I haven't done anything bad to the library. In fact, I helped build it, along with many other buildings," Lamp adds, hopefully.

"Did Vain help build?" You ask.

"Yes," Lamp says.

"Shall we then?" You hold out your arm.

"We shall," Lamp responds, linking her arm in yours as you playfully skip to the library, as Tinks trails behind.


End file.
